Just Random Drabbles of Klaine
by FutureStarkid
Summary: A Collection of Klaine centric drabbles that focuses on random parts of their lives, before and after they got together. Love has never been so beautiful. PROMPT FIC
1. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...sigh**

* * *

Blaine had memorised Kurt's coffee order from the moment he first heard it. Grande Non-Fat Mocha. It was just so Kurt. One Friday afternoon after school, Kurt and Blaine headed to The Lima Bean, their regular spot.

"Blaine, one day I really think that you should try my Grande Non-Fat Mocha..." said Kurt, with a smile.

"Maybe," Blaine responded, "Only if you order my Medium Drip." He said it with a smile, knowing that Kurt would possibly take up on his offer.

"Okay then, today you are ordering mine and I'm ordering yours, deal?"

"Deal."

They both sat down in their normal table talking about nothing in particular. Now was the time to see what they preferred.

"On three?" asked Blaine.

"Yep. Okay ready? One." replied Kurt.

"Two."

"Three!" they said at the same time. Taking the sip, they both we're surprised as to what the drink tasted like.

"It tastes like you!" Kurt and Blaine said in unison. Laughing, they handed each other their normal drink back.

"Well now that we've cleared that up, which one did you like better? Medium Drip or your normal Grande Non-Fat Mocha?" Blaine said, smiling.

"Well I have always though mine was the best, but i think your Medium Drip comes as a close second." replied Kurt.

"Why?"

"Because it tastes like you." Kurt said simply.

It was one of those moments where Blaine realised over and over again why he loved Kurt, and why he will never stop. They are always able to have conversations without it being dull, or forced and they both can just easily sit there in a comfortable silence with out having to say a word, just enjoying each others company. Blaine just couldn't help but to fall in love with Kurt again everyday.

* * *

**Hey guys...uh I don't really write much. Well not at all. But my friend and I, The Original Horcrux are about to start a collab story, and then I just came up with this. It will most likely be a drabble fic, about 100-300 words, just about random things in Kurt and Blaine's life. And hopefully I could get some reviews and prompts...maybe? It would make my year if people read this...I do have some ideas, but I think this fic will run better if I had some prompts. **

**So yeah...I hope you might've liked reading it, if not tell me why, I don't mind constructive criticism would be nice! :)**

**Chloe xxx**


	2. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee...if i did it would be filled with klainebows.**

* * *

One thing Kurt did not expect about transferring to Dalton was the work load. At McKinley it was easy to get an A, all you had to do was show an interest into your learning. At Dalton, however, having an interest into your learning was probably the most basic thing you need. So being thrown into an environment where you suddenly have to study long into the night to be able to achieve at least a B, Kurt was stressed, tired and going through sleepless nights of studying/

"Kurt, I think you need a break." Kurt looked up from his work to see a concerned looking Blaine in front of him.

"No, no I'm fine Blaine." said Kurt, even though he knew Blaine could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"It's just a little more work than McKinley was, I'll get used to it soon." Kurt said again, trying to reassure Blaine that he was okay, even though he'd been saying this for awhile.

"If you say so..." sighed Blaine. Blaine knew that Dalton was hard work for his boyfriend. and even though he had been there for quite a few weeks now, Blaine could tell he was still struggling.

"How about we have a study date tomorrow night? I can help you with your studies and you can help me with my French." Blaine asked, hoping for a yes, even though he know the answer would be.

"That sounds good, and maybe we can have a movie marathon after?" said Kurt, quite happy with how this was turning out. He could catch up on his studies and spend time with his amazing boyfriend.

* * *

"Ugh, can we have a break? This is hard." sighed Kurt. It was nearing 9pm and they'd been studying for ages.

"Yeah alright, do you want me to get the movies ready?" Blaine asked, stretching and pushing his textbooks away.

"Yes, please, I'll just pack up my stuff." said Kurt, even though he was already halfway through packing up.

When Blaine came back into Kurt's dorm, he found the boy sleeping, still in his uniform on top of his bed. He chuckled lightly to himself as he took of Kurt's shoes and tucked him in.  
"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine kissed him on the forehead and quietly left the room, but not before he snapped a picture of Kurt sleeping on his phone. Blaine just found himself a new contact picture.

* * *

**Woah, so this is 100 words longer than I thought it would be. I mean, it's not much, but for someone who doesn't really write, it's a lot. Annnnnd I've updated twice in one day, even though its quite late right now...but I thought of this idea just before I went to sleep, and knew I would be able to sleep until I wrote the chapter. Anyway, review and prompt, please. It would help very much. If you liked it yay! If you didn't tell me why...  
Chloe xxx**


	3. Squirtle

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee...I wish I could, but Australia is just too far away to be able to steal it.**

* * *

Blaine opened his front door with Kurt following closely behind him. He was really excited about going to Blaine's house. It was the first time he'd ever been there, and to be honest, he liked Blaine. Like, like liked him, more than a friend.

"Um, so here it is...this is where I live." nervously Blaine said, "and I'm sorry if Cooper decides to come over and embarrass me, don't listen to anything he says about me. If he says anything, he's probably made it up."

"Okay then, what should we do?" said Kurt while smiling. He knew that Blaine and Cooper have a great relationship, even though there is a eight year age gap between them

"Well, I can show you around and we can go to my room?" asked Blaine, he didn't want that to sound suggestive.

"Sure, lets go." smiled Kurt.

They walked around the lower level of the house into the living room and kitchen, and then up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. Blaine opened the the door to his bedroom and let Kurt go in first. _It's so Blaine, _Kurt thought as he walked in. It was classy and shelves with little ornaments and books. Then, he noticed a little fish tank on a shelf next to his bed. It had some fish in it as well as what Kurt realised to be a long-neck turtle.

"Blaine? Why do you have a turtle in a fish tank?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, that's just Squirtle. I've had him for a few months now." Blaine said, "His full name is Squirtle the Magnificent Turtle, but I just call him Squirtle or Squirt."

Kurt laughed, "Uh, okay then...but you gotta admit, that is a little weird..."  
"Yeah...well...I am weird!" Blaine laughed back.

They both sat down on the bed, Kurt feeling a little bit awkward as Blaine put his arms around him when they lied. It wasn't as if Kurt didn't like it, he just knew that Blaine most likely didn't feel the same way as him. After a few minutes, Kurt realised this could possibly be one of the best times to ask him.

"Hey Blaine, I have a question to ask you." said Kurt, who knew he would start blushing soon.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, intrigued.

"I think-"

"HEY BLAINE! I need you to come downstairs for a minute!" Cooper yelled up the stairs.

"YEAH ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!" he yelled back, "hey Kurt, this won't take long, I'll be back soon"

"Yeah, okay." Kurt sighed, deflated, he knew the moment had gone. _Oh well, _he said to himself, _I'll tell him another day._

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for those people who have reviewed (even though I know it's not many) I love you all dearly. So this one turned out a little different than I thought it would, but I hope you like it all the same. Also, be sure to check out my new collab story with The Original Horcrux, Finally Found You, I think it may turn out to be a good story. But anyway, review and prompt...I'm starting to run out of ideas...  
P.S Big Brother was AMAZING! All I'm gonna say, I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it all.**

**Chloe xxx**


	4. Pillow Pets

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

Blaine was excited. Well, he always was when he saw Kurt. But this was a sleepover! He was staying at Blaine's house because both their parents were out of town, Finn at Puck's house and Cooper off somewhere travelling. So Blaine was excited, not because they were going to do anything like _that_, he was just happy that he and Kurt could have a night of Disney sing-a-longs without being interrupted.

* * *

_Knock knock_. Blaine heard the door, running to answer it he nearly collided with the table and tripped over a pair of shoes that Cooper had left near the door. He opened the door to see Kurt standing there with his overnight bag.

"Hey." Blaine said a little breathless.

"Hey yourself. You look like you just ran half a marathon." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"Well I guess you say that..." said Blaine, "Do you want to go up to my room?"

"Yeah sure, let's go."

Arriving at Blaine's room, the first thing he noticed was how big it was, then he noticed that his bed had at least three pillow pets on it.

"Uhh Blaine, pillow pets?" Kurt asked.

"What's wrong with pillow pets? They're cute, cuddly and just awesome!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Okay then...I'll take you word for it." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine's excitement about them.

"Wait, Kurt, have you never hugged a pillow pet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt slowly shook his head, not sure where this was going.

"OH MY GOSH! Kurt! You are missing out! Here, take it!" Blaine thrust a panda pillow pet into Kurt's arms, "Isn't it amazing?"

Kurt stepped back from the sudden closeness of Blaine and the panda before taking it and giving it a hug.

"Oh wow! How can I not have one of these? It's so soft and fluffy!" Kurt said.

"I know right! I told you, you were missing out!"

* * *

So after a night of sing-a-longs, pizza and way too much junk food, Kurt and Blaine finally got to sleep in the early hours of the morning. They were happy...and Cooper got a surprise when he checked on Blaine to find his brother and brother's boyfriend sleeping on the floor, food wrappers around them and both of them clutching a pillow pet like a 3 year old.

* * *

**Ohmygosh I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I got busy with going away with my dad, and then school starting again so I didn't have the freedom of the holidays. But anyway, after being busy and a little procrastinating (it's a really bad habit) I decided to write this. I hope you like it...it seems a little bit too weird for me. That and I didn't have many prompts to go from. But thank you _The Original Horcrux _for prompting this...and telling me to update a lot of times. Anyway. Bye for now! **

**Chloe xxx**

**P.S Review and Prompt! I need some more ideas...**


End file.
